


Kryzys

by Underthewater2016



Series: Superfamily [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Cute Peter, Cute Peter Parker, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Young Peter, Young Peter Parker, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Betowała jak zawsze niezastąpiona strzalka14 :*





	Kryzys

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała jak zawsze niezastąpiona strzalka14 :*

Tony i Steve siedzieli w salonie pośród niczym niezmąconej ciszy. Dookoła panował bałagan. Meble były poprzewracane, na podłodze leżała ziemia z potłuczonych doniczek, których szklane skorupy odbijały światło zachodzącego słońca, tworząc na ścianach kaskadę barwnych wzorów. Z zamyślonymi minami wpatrywali się w największą z plam, znajdującą się na suficie. W plamę, która okazała się być ich małym synkiem, siedzącym do góry nogami jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby grawitacja wcale nie istniała, a on był astronautą w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Albo Tonym w zbroi Iron Mana.

\- Nie, nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! - krzyknął zniecierpliwiony Steve, podrywając się z siedzenia. - Naprawdę nie ma sposobu, żeby go stamtąd ściągnąć?

\- Nie przychodzi mi do głowy nic, co byłoby bezpieczne dla Petera. - Tony wyrzucił z głowy wszystkie opcje z użyciem laserów, czy innej broni, pozwalającej na odcięcie szkraba od płaskiej powierzchni. Wcześniej próbowali już skłonić malca do samodzielnego zejścia na ziemię. Tony wszedł nawet na ramiona Steve'a, chcąc ściągnąć własnoręcznie Petera, a gdy to nie zadziałało, podleciał do niego w zbroi. Nic nie pomogło. Peter nadal siedział na suficie, niczym przyspawany do niego jakąś nieznaną, ale niezwykle wytrzymała wytrzymałą substancją i tylko chichotał od czasu do czasu, wyśmiewając się z ich marnych prób oswobodzenia go.

\- Naprawdę nic się nie da zrobić? - zapytał Steve - Czy Jarvis nie mógłby jakoś wyciąć tego kawałka sufitu, na którym siedzi Peter i bezpiecznie ściągnąć go na dół?

\- Sir, jeśli mógłbym coś zasugerować, radziłbym bezpieczniejsze ściągnięcie dziecka na ziemię.

\- Jarvis, nie pomagasz. Od dłuższego czasu staram się wymyślić, w jaki sposób Peter się tam dostał i jak go stamtąd zdjąć - mruknął Tony.

\- Z moich obserwacji wynika, że panicz Peter dostał się tam samodzielnie, na czworaka wspinając się po ścianie, a później po suficie, sir.

\- Myślisz, że to może być jego moc? - Steve zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się synowi, który ze zmęczenia zaczął trzeć oczka. Nawet pozbawiony podparcia idealnie trzymał pozycję.

\- To zdumiewające. - W głosie Tonego pojawiła się ekscytacja, jak zawsze, gdy miał do czynienia z nowym projektem. W tej kwestii był jak dziecko, dostające nową zabawkę.

\- Nie będziesz robił eksperymentów na naszym dziecku - warknął Steve w stronę męża, po czym uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, gdy Tony rzucił mu oburzone spojrzenie. Jednak eksperymentowanie na własnym dziecku, to za wiele nawet dla niego. - Jarvis, masz pomysł jak bezpiecznie przetransportować Petera na dół?

\- Sugerowałbym użycie środka perswazji w postaci ukochanej maskotki panicza Petera.

Steve i Tony spojrzeli na siebie, po czym obaj jak na komendę uderzyli się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Jak mogli wcześniej o tym nie pomyśleć?


End file.
